savage_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Der hohe Adel
Emmarani Wappen: Schwarzer Rabe mit silbernem Schnabel und Krallen auf blauem Grund Weitere Zeichen: Lanze Reich: Herzogtum Begonia Das Geschlecht der Emmarani ist ein altehrwürdiges Adelsgeschlecht, dass seine Ursprünge auf Begon, einen legendären Entdecker und Eroberer, zurückzuführen weiß. Derzeit trägt Hadubrand I. aus dem Geschlecht der Emmarani die Sonnenkrone des Reiches. Vor gut 300 Jahren starb mit Kaiser Uriad der letzte Angehörige aus dem alten Kaisergeschlecht der Huraker, das damals ein Königreich ungefähr auf dem Gebiet der heutigen Turmlande beherrschte. Sowohl die Advarier als auch die Emmerani beanspruchten die Thronfolge und rieben sich in jahrelangen, blutigen Kriegen auf. Die übrigen großen Fürstentümer, die damals waren: Wygard, Faerstaden, das Reich der Huraker, das seitdem von den Agalaitus beherrscht wird, die Regenküste sowie Nemetonia, bildeten den Rat der Fünf, um zu entscheiden wie man den Krieg beenden könne. Nach langen Verhandlungen beschlossen sie einstimmig, Advaria zu unterstützen. Nach wenigen Monaten hatten die Truppen des Rates Gandaron, die damalige Hauptstadt von Begonia, erobert und in Trümmer gelegt. Daraufhin kapitulierten die überlebenden Emmerani und schworen Kaiser Arthozeran III die Treue. So vollständig war die Niederlage der Emmerani, dass sie zwei Jahrhunderte lang Frieden mit dem Kaiser hielten und nicht aufzubegehren wagten. Doch die Schmach war nicht vergessen. Vor rund 100 Jahren sahen sie ihre Stunde gekommen: Herzog ??? von Gandaron marschierte mit einem gewaltigen Heer nach Advaria und verheerte in einem grausamen Feldzug das Land. Der Rat der Fünf war zu jener Zeit zerstritten und führte untereinander einen fürchterlichen Krieg in den Wygardbergen, sodass sich Herzog ??? nach seinem Sieg über Advaria in Begonsfluten zum Kaiser ernennen ließ und jenen Ort zur Hauptstadt des Reiches machte. Seitdem regieren die Emmeranis zumeist unangefochten das Land und können sich vor allem auf die unerschütterlkiche Treue der Herren von Nemetonia verlassen, während ihnen die Advarianer immer noch Misstrauen und Hass entgegen bringen. Gerüchten zufolge hat Hadubrand auch die alte Tradition der Rabenritter wieder eingeführt, ein geheimer Ritterorden der Aufträge im Sinne der Emmaranis ausführt. Die Bauern wissen zu erzählen dass die Ritter unerkannt als die Augen und Ohren ihres Herren durch das Land reisen und niemand außer dem Kaiser weiß wer dem Orden der Rabenritter angehört, nicht einmal die Mitglieder kennen sich untereinander. Erbittertster Feind der Emmaranis sind seit je her die Herrscher der Westlande von Advaria. Zahlreiche Seeschlachten haben die beiden Geschlechter seither im begonischen Meer und ausgefochten und stehen auch jetzt wieder im Krieg. Die Emmaranis haben ihre Hauptstadt Begonsfluten im Delta des größten Flußes des Kontinents, der Begonth, mit wuchtigen Mauern gesichert und sogar Verteidigungsanlagen ins Meer vor der Stadt bauen lassen. Die drei Häfen der Stadt, zwei Handelshäfen und ein riesiger abgeschotteter Kriegshafen, der größte des Reiches nachdem Gandaron an der Südküste nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst ist. Die Emmarani gelten als sehr reiches Geschlecht, sie verfügen über durchgehend fruchtbare Lande sowie Bodenschätze in den südlichen Bergen. Zu den Gefolgsleuten der Emmarani zählen neben einer Vielzahl von Baronen, freien Rittern und Fürsten auch die Grafen von Stürzenbach und der Stadtgraf von Lyriin. Lyriin Vasallen der Emmaranis Sturmebenen Verbündetes Grafentum Alaricaer Wappen : Goldene Rose mit sieben Dornen auf weißem Grund Weitere Zeichen: Schwert Reich: Herzogtum Nemetonia Die Herzogsfamilie von Nemetonia führt ihre Entstehung auf den ersten Kaiser Alarich zurück, der vor 1000 Jahren das Reich begründet hatte und Nemetonia zu seiner Hauptstadt erwählte. Das Land ist reich und fruchtbar und erregte so schon öfter die Gier anderer Herrscher. Doch keinem ist es bisher gelungen die Herrscher von Nemetonia zu besiegen, zählen sie doch als die besten Ritter des Reiches. Doch das Geschlecht aus Nemetonia wird von den anderen Adeligen und auch vom gemeinen Volke mit gewissen Argwohn betrachtet, erzählt man sich doch von geheimen Riten der Adelsfamilie bis hin zu Opferungen im Namen fremder Mächte die hinter den dicken uralten Mauern ihrer Stammburg auf dem Alarichshügel in Nemetonia vollzogen wurden. Dazu trägt wohl auch bei, dass die Nemetonier als sehr verschlossen und ernst gelten. Von Gargan, dem Vater des derzeitigen Herzogs Gismund, erzählt man sich er habe in seinem ganzen Leben weder eine Träne vergossen, noch ein Lächeln gezeigt. Kabel'' Es gibt Gerüchte, dass die Wurzeln der Nemetonier weit vor die Zeit Kaiser Alarichs zurückreichen. Nur wenige Gelehrte, die aus geheimen Quellen mehr Wissen über die Frühzeit der Welt haben als alle anderen, haben Kenntnis von der Säuberung der Welt, als Gottes Zorn die Erde von all den entsetzlichen Kreaturen bereinigt haben soll, die die Erde bis dahin die Welt beherrscht haben. Erst danach sei der Mensch aus Lehm und Licht von Gott erschaffen worden. Doch in den verbotenen Büchern finden sich Hinweise, dass es Überlebende gab, dass Gottes Macht nicht ausreichte um alle der unmenschlichen Kreaturen zu tilgen und dass andere den trennenden Abgrund der Zeit überbrücken konnten und ihren Geist bis in die Gegenwart schickten. '' Das teils befremdliche Verhalten der Nemetonier ist dazu geeignet, Verdachte in diese Richtungen zu befeuern. So sind die Nemetonier sehr darauf bedacht, gegen Verleumdungen vorzugehen und bereits mancher, der zu tief gestöbert in verbotenen Büchern gestöbert hatte, ist nach einem Besuch durch die Schergen des Adelshauses verschwunden. Das Herzogsgeschlecht hat vor einigen Jahren einen herben Schlag hinnehmen müssen als Gargan und seine Frau, sowie zwei ihrer vier Kinder von einem Schatten aus dem Orden Assassinen gemeuchelt wurden. Bis heute ist noch ungeklärt wer hinter dem Anschlag steckte. Die beiden einzigen Überlebenden Gismund, zwölf Sommer alt und sein kleinerer Bruder Gerwulf, noch keine Zehn, mussten nach diesem Schicksalsschlag schnell erwachsen werden und die Geschäfte des Herzogtums übernehmen. Diese Ereignisse haben die beiden Brüder unzertrennlich werden lassen und auch vorsichtig. Gismund regiert derzeit über die Stadt und gilt als größter Ritter des Reiches. Dieser Tage muss er sein Kriegerisches Können mehr unter Beweis stellen als je zuvor, rückt doch die Armee des Themestoklan XIV aus Advaria auf ihrem Weg nach Begonia mordend und brandschatzend durch die fruchtbaren Auen von Nemetonia. Gismund steht treu zu Kaiser Hadubrand wie auch die beiden Geshlechter seit langem als Verbündete gelten. Baronie Ulst Ein kleiner Landstrich an der Grenze zur Regenküste. Sein Baron Keyler von Ulst, von seinen Nachbarn gerne als "Schweinebaron" oder "Sauengraf" bezeichnet, lebt hauptsächlich von der Schweinezucht. In dem flachen Land um seine Burg werden vor allem Kartoffeln und Rüben angebaut. Der Sauengraf ist dabei aber ein gewiefter Geschäftsmann, der es versteht, auf dem Markt wie ein Bauer zu feilschen und zugleich perfide Geldgeschäfte mit den hohen Fürsten betreibt. In seiner an einen Steinhaufen gemahnende Burg deutet nichts auf den Reichtum hin, den der geizige Baron erwirtschaftet hat. Agalaitu Wappen: Drei silberne Türme auf grünem Grund Weitere Zeichen: Faust Reich: Erzherzogtum Land der tausend Türme Das Geschlecht der Agalaitus ist uralt und beruft sich darauf, direkt von dem mythischen Monster Agalaifir abzustammen, das vor Urzeiten aus dem brennenden Sumpf stieg um die Länder der Türme zu verhehren. Da stellte sich jedoch Fridtja die Ahnin dem Untier entgegen und rang mit dem Giganten. Da aber bemerkte Agalaifir die Weiblichkeit Fridtjas und sie erkannte die Stärke des Untiers und er wollte sie zu seiner Frau nehmen und sie sollte seine Kräfte haben. Fridtja willigte ein wenn er denn die Lande verschone. Agalaifir, trunken vor Lust sagte ja und nahm sie zur Frau. Als sie aber erste Früchte seiner Kraft in ihrem Leib heranreifen spürte, wusste Fridtja, dass sie bekommen hatte was sie wollte und eines Nachts, nach dem Liebesspiel stieß sie den Giganten von der höchsten Klippe des Landes, worauf sie in jener Nacht vier Kinder, zwei Töchter und zwei Söhne gebahr und alle trugen sowohl die Kräfte des Giganten als auch ihre Klugheit in sich und so war das Geschlecht der Agalaitus begründet. Auf dieser Klippe hoch über den Schwertfurthen steht heute die Stammburg der Agalaitus von wo aus Fridigern mit grausamer Hand über sein Reich herrscht und immer neue Befestigungen errichten lässt. Traditionell werden die Frauen der Agalaitus hoch geschätzt und sind den Männern in fast allem gleichgestellt, sie werden in den Künsten des Krieges unterrichtet und reiten als Heerführerinnen in die Schlacht und haben Mitspracherecht am Hof, einige Entscheidungen dürfen gar nur von den Frauen entschieden werden. Das Land ist im Süden sehr fruchtbar und in den Norden hin immer karger, jedoch lassen sich in den Wygardbergen Eisen und Kohle fördern. Seit je her sind die Agalaitus streitsüchtig und machtorientiert, so konnten sie ihr Gebiet auf das größte südlich der Wygardberge ausdehnen. Die Herren der Zinnen lassen keine Gelegenheit unversucht sich neue Ländereien einzuverleiben, sei es durch Kriege oder auch eine geschickte Heiratspolitik und daraus folgende Abhängigkeiten. So versuchte Fridigern die reiche, aber den Emmarani treu verbundene Grafschaft Stürzenbach an der Südgrenze seines Reiches durch die Heirat seiner Tochter Erelieva mit dem ätesten Sohn der Stürzenbachs, Alchemar an sich zu binden, da er schon länger ein Auge auf das prosperierende, wohlhabende Land hatte. Zu seinem großen Zorn hat jedoch sein erbitterster Widersacher Agolmar von Wygard derzeit größere Chancen auf die Gefolschaft Stürzenbachs ... Die Wygards, die Nordlinge, Barbaren in den Augen der Agalaitus sind ihr größter Widersacher, kaum ein Jahr vergeht ohne blutige Schlachten in den Tälern und Wäldern der Wygardberge. In den letzten Jahren wurden die Herrscher der Türme jedoch zunehmend zurückgedrängt und von Wygards wachsender Macht bezwungen. Schwertburg Nebelzahn Nachtzwinge Köhlereck Das Köhlereck ist ein dicht bewaldetes Gebiet an den Ausläufern des Toten Gebirges. Ritter Eberhelm vom Köhlereck ist ein erst kürzlich geadelter Gemeiner, der einige Jahre als Jäger am Hofe der Agalaitus diente. Faeron Wappen: Eine weiße Seeschlange mit rotem Auge und eine rote Seeschlange mit weißem Auge sind kämpfend in einem Kreis ineinander verwoben und liegen auf schwarzem Grund Weitere Zeichen: Dreizack Reich: Herzogtum Fearstaden Das Geschlecht von Fearstad liegt abgelegen an der Ostküste des Reiches. Die Region ist schon immer dünn und vornehmlich an der Küste besiedelt. Im Landesinneren erstrecken sich im Süden dichte urtümliche Wälder und im Norden zu den brennenden Marschen hin weite, steinige Grasländer, vom kalten Nordwind und den salzigen Seestürmen in eine rauhe unfruchtbare Region verwandelt. Seit dem mysteriösen Krieg der Tränen vor einigen Jahren in dem sich innere Zwistigkeiten zwischen den Söhnen des Herzogs in einen blutigen grausamen Krieg verwandelten sind die Einwohner noch weniger geworden, viele flohen in den Sumpf oder in die Lande der Türme. Ihr Herr Herzog Nagrond von Aeridsburg verharrt seit dem Tod seiner Söhne auf seiner weißen Festung über der Brandung des östlichen Meeres in Apathie und Bitterkeit erstarrt. Dabei hat das Geschlecht von Faerstad durchaus große Wurzeln. Gegründet von Aerid dem Schlangenstecher, einem unerschrockenen Seefahrer aus dem Osten, der die See übersegelt hatte und in einer genialen Tat, die beiden Seeschlangen, die damals die Küsten bedrohten und ihren Blutzoll von den verängstigen Fischern forderten so gegeneinander aufbrachte, dass sie sich gegenseitig bekriegten und er die beiden Untiere mit seinem Dreizack erlegen konnte. Daraufhin erwählten die Menschen des Landes ihn zu ihrem König und erbautem ihm die weiße Aeridsburg aus dem Kalkstein der Klippen über der Bucht in der er die beiden Schlangen zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Man berichtet sich jedoch auch von einem Fluch der Schlangen der auf den Herzögen dieser Lande liegen soll. Der freudige und gut gelaunte Aerid soll sich so kurze Zeit nach seiner Tat gewandelt haben und still und über etwas brütend ein kurzes Leben geführt haben und mit den unerklärlichen Worten "Hütet ihren Schlaf und fürchtet ihr Erwachen." gestorben sein, kurz vor der Geburt seines Sohnes. Seit dem werden die Gebeine der Schlangen gehütet und bewacht und Priester wachen über ihrern Zustand in der Angst die Schlangen könnten wieder erwachen. Nylar Wappen: Das Antlitz einer blonden Frau über silbernen Wellen auf blauem Grund Weitere Zeichen: Pfeil und Bogen Reich: Markgrafentum Regenküste und die Inseln der Nylarsee Die Regenküste trägt ihren Namen zurecht. Nur im Sommer ist es hier einigermaßen erträglich für die verwöhnten Bewohner des Südens und so verwundert es kaum, dass das Markgrafentum wenig Beachtung durch die anderen Mächtigen des Reiches erfährt, gibt es hier doch außer Pökelfisch und dem harten Gestein, dass direkt aus den Klippen über dem Meer mühsam herausgeschlagen wird nichts von großem Wert zu holen. Die Herrscher auf der blockhaften von weitem kaum von der Landschaft zu unterscheidenden Festung Nylarsborg ist derzeit Markgraf Skorgen. Man sagt es fließe Albenblut in seinen Adern. Was ob seiner schieren Größe und der Tatsache dass er stehts einen weiten, schwarzen Mantel samt Kapuze trägt, der nach Ansicht des gemeinen Volkes seine Hörner und Klauen verbergen soll durchaus möglich ist. Sein Titel wurde ihm in Abwesenheit von Hadubrand verliehen, nachem Skorgens Vater, Skangar, für verschollen erklärt worden war, nachdem er jahrelang nicht von einer Reise ins Nordmeer zurückgekommen war. Tatsächlich leben an der Regenküste so einige Halbalben unter den Menschen und die Familie führt ihre Ahnenreihe sogar auf den legendären Albenherrscher Irishkar zurück, der in diesen Landen regierte und sich in eine Frau aus den Reihen der Menschen verliebte, Heythja die blonde Tochter eines Schmiedes. Der Alb wollte sich die Schönheit mit auf seine Burg nehmen, doch Heythjas Vater trat ihm in den Weg und schwang seinen Hammer und forderte dem Alb die Prüfungen des Bräutigams ab. Zuerst amüsiert von den lächerlichen menschlichen Aufgaben willigte Irishkar ein, wusste er doch dass er als Alb jeder menschlichen Prüfung gewachsen sein musste. Und so kam es auch, mühelos erlegte er einen Bären, schwamm gegen den Sog der Ebbe und die Kraft der Flut, trotzte dem Sturmwind, brach einen Stein aus den Wänden der Klippe, entzündete ein Feuer im Regen und tauchte mit dem Pottwal in die Tiefen des Meeres. Doch der letzten Prüfung war er nicht gewachsen: singe deiner Braut ein Lied zu ihren Ehren. Er fand keine Worte, verstand nicht zu reimen und konnte keinen Ton auf der Leier anschlagen. Die Männer lachten über ihn, doch Heythja wurde traurig, wie konnte ein nur Leben sein, ohne Musik, ohne Geschichten und Erzählungen? Und sie fand Mitleid mit dem Alb. So sprach sie: Nun ein Lied konntet ihr mir nicht singen, doch habt ihr mein Herz gerade dadurch berührt. So will ich euch zum Bräutigam erkennen damit ihr mir eure Kinder schenkt und damit ich euch die Musik und den Gesang schenke den ihr so schmerzlich vermisst. So entstand das Geschlecht der Nylar und Menschen und Alben näherten sich einander an. Im Moment haben die Nylar jedoch ganz andere Probleme, denn Themestoklan belagert seit Monaten Nylarsborg und seine Soldaten ziehen plündernd durch das regenreiche Land. Der Hilferuf gen Süden ist verhallt und so stehen das Geschlecht der Nylar kurz vor der Kapitulation. Daran arbeitet wohl auch der Abgesandte des Gottesreichs, Hoher Weihebischof und Vorsitzender des göttlichen Gremiums zur Wahrung der Wahrheit, Levian von Xerone, der den Nylarsborgern die Kapitulation um des Friedens Willen nahelegt und derzeit auf der Burg weilt, wobei er auch von Themestoklans Truppen verschont wird und so der einzige ist der aus der belagerten Stadt ein und ausreisen kann. Wygard Wappen: Eine schwarze Brücke auf weißem Grund, beiderseits von Türmen abgeschlossen, darüber ''ein ebenso schwarzer Stern ''Weitere Zeichen: Kriegshammer Reich: Die gesamten Nordlande sowie die nördlichen Teile der Wygardberge Von allen sieben großen Fürsten des Reiches beherrschen die Wygards das größte Land. Bedingt durch sein raues Klima mit langen, harten Wintern ist Wygard jedoch weitaus dünner besiedelt als die Lande südlich der Wygardberge. Dichte Nadelwälder, die nie eines Menschen Fuß betreten, bedecken ganze Landstriche und nur in den Flussauen oder nahe der großen Bergwerke befinden sich größere Siedlungen. Die Händler auf den wenigen Straßen nach Süden transportieren insbesondere Pelze und Edelmetalle, auf dem Rückweg nach Norden bringen sie in letzter Zeit vor allem Kriegsgerät. Die einfachen Leute leben vor allem von der Viehzucht, der Köhlerei und im Gebirge vom Bergbau. Kabel:Aelsgesschlecht der Wygards ist das jüngste unter den großen Häusern. Vor wenigen Jahrhinderten noch unbefeutende Bojaren, zwangen die Wygards durch Krieg, List und Heirat allmählich fast den ganzen ﻿Norden unter ihre Herrschaft. Einzig Schwarzenbrück und einige andere Baronien, die zu arm waren um eine Eroberung lohnend zu machen, konnten formal ihre Unabhängigkeit bewahren. Meister:Adelsgeschlecht der Wygards ist aus einem Zweig der legendären Schwarzenbrücks entstanden, deren Uhrahn[@andy: bitte entspr. namen einfügen vor 1000 Jahren an Alarichs Seite das Kaiserreich einte. Er erhielt damals den Norden als Lehen und vertrieb das heute vergessene und völlig ausgelöschte Geschlecht der Uzuri, dass mit finsterer Blutmagie über die Eislande und Tundra herrschte. Von seiner Festung Schwarzenbrück herrschte handle entsprechend fast 100 Jahre über sein Reich, Einige Jahre nach seinem Tod war das neue Nordreich bereits fast wieder dem Untergang geweiht, als die bleichen Barbaren aus den Eisbergen einfielen und die Feste Schwarzenbrück schleiften. Wygard, der jüngste Sohn des ..., mit Namen Wygard war es, der von seiner südlichen Festung aus und mit Hilfe eines wahrhaften Alben die Horden der Insektenreiter abwehrte und die Nordlande wieder befreite, Er ließ daraufhin eine Reihe an Wachtürmen in den Ausläufern des Gebirges errichten um in Zukunft vor den Wilden gewarnt zu sein. Obwohl er als jüngster Sohn nicht der legitime Nachfolger und Fürst des Nordens war, forderte er nach dem erfolgreichen Krieg die Krone von seinem Bruder Wyrol. Es kam zum Streit in dem sich alle Brüder entzweiten und ihre verbliebenen Truppen in einen sinnlosen Krieg gegeneinander führten. Wieder siegte Wygard, er erschlug seinen Bruder Wyrol und schickte zwei seiner Schwestern ins Exil über die See nach Osten. Daraufhin unterwarfen sich die anderen beiden Brüder seinem Machtanspruch. Wygard ließ ihnen die alte Burg Schwarzenbrück, degradierte sie zu Baronen, gab ihnen die Aufgabe die Wachtürme zu bemannen und zu pflegen und machte seine Stadt zur neuen Fürstenstadt des Nordens. Er gab seinem Geschlecht auch seinen Namen, viele seiner Nachfahren trugen jedoch den Namen Schwarzenbrück noch als Zusatz um auch an ihren ersten legendären Ahn zu erinnern. Derzeit werden die Wygards von Agolmar regiert, einem harten Kriegsfürsten, der die Baronien und Lehen des Nordens mit eisernen Faust regiert und die durch seine Stärke und Unabhängigkeit gegenüber dem Süden die unterstützung seiner Ritter sicher hat. Derzeit residiert er in Stürzenbach wo er seine Tochter Godiva, die "Rose des Nordens, Schönheit ohne Gleichen"(Worte des Gratian von Lyriin)] mit Farus von Stürzenbach dem neuen Grafen des Fürstentums verheiraten wird. Die erbittertsten Feinde Wygards sind seit langem die stolzen und mächtigen Fürsten der Turmlande, mit denen er sich zahlreiche Grenzkriege geliefert hat um die Minen der Wygardberge zu sichern bzw. zu erobern. Doch nicht nur wirtschaftliche Interessen sind dabei ein Konfliktgrund, macht doch Fürst Agalaitu Wygard zum Vorwurf seine Schwestern Eruliva, Wygards erste Ehefrau umgebracht zu haben. Angeblich weil sie ihm keine Kinder gebähren konnte. Die neue Vermählung mit Rytia, Tochter der Königin im brennenden Sumpf, die nur ein halbes Jahr später vollzogen wurde bestätigte Fürst Agalaitus Verdacht und lieferte ihm endgültig den Vorwand für den ersten Angriff. Mit den südlicheren Fürsten hat sich Wygard wenig beschäftigt, waren sie doch einfach so weit weg, doch seit dem Krieg im Süden wandelt sich dies. Schwarzenbrück Taubringen Advari Wappen: ''Roter Mantikor auf goldenem Grund ''Weitere Zeichen: Dreischwänzige Peitsche Reich: Advaria und die umgebenden Inseln, sowie die Kolonien Neu-Advaria und Sulphuria im Südkontinent Advaria! Der Klang dieses Namens hat bis vor wenigen Jahren zahlreiche Dichter und Künstler des Kaiserreiches zu Liedern, Gedichten Gemälden, ja sogar einer ganzen Oper ("Advaria" von Lagonius dell'Monte) inspiriert. Der warme Wind der vom Meer her in das kultivierte Land mit seinen zahlreichen Prunkbauten und Villen strömt erfreut die Sinne. Und vor allem im Frühling wenn die Blumenbäume in ihrer ganzen roten Pracht blühen und ihren Duft im Land verströmen versteht man die Sehnsucht nach diesem Land, die der berühmte Falgar von Lyriin in seinen Gedichten ausdrückt. Seit einem Jahr jedoch verbreitet dieser Name vor allem Schrecken im Kaiserreich, denn Themestoklan XIV ist mit seinen Truppen in die Kernlande eingefallen um den falschen Kaiser vom Thron in Begonsfluten zu vertreiben. Und in der Tat, wäre sein älterer Bruder nicht eines schnellen und mysteriösen Todes gestorben so wäre das Geschlecht der Advarier tatsächlich jetzt Kaiser des Reiches, eine Ehre die sie über zwei Jahrhunderte innnehatten bis vom Rat der Fünf die Emmaranis bevorzugt wurden die nun seit mehr als hundert Jahren auf dem Thron herrschen. Seit jeher pflegen die Advarier ein gutes Verhältnis zur Kirche, sind sie doch den Gottesinseln am nächsten. Auch Themestoklan XIV pflegt dieses gute Verhältnis, Inquisitoren, Wahrheitshüter und sogar ein hoher Gottesbote sind an seinem Hof oft und gern gesehene Gäste. Im übrigen Reich spottet man darüber und vermutet, dass die "Pfaffen" nur wegen dem Luxus und den Frauen an seinen Hof kommen. Dies mag ein Teil sein, doch die wahren Gründe sind tatsächlich ernsterer Natur, denn der Patriarch schickt keinen Gottesboten aus wenn es nicht von höchster Wichtigkeit für die Kirche ist. Die Advarier sind sich ihrer Macht bewusst und stellen dies in ihrer ganzen Pracht nach außen hin dar. Sie tragen nur die erlesensten Gewänder und so mancher Adeliger aus dem Hause Advaria könnte gar mit einem Ehrwürdigen aus dem Kalifat verwechselt werden. Ihren Riechtum und ihre Macht haben die Advarier einerseits durch ihr reiches Land, das weitgehend fruchtbar ist und auch die Früchte des Südens im midlen Klima wunderbar gedeihen lässt. In den Bergen gibt es außerdem Gold und Kupferminen und auch Silber wird heir gefunden. Die Fischerei, vor allem die Jagd nach Walen und angeblich sogar nach Seeschlangen und anderen Ozeanmonstern ist ein weiterer wichtiger Wirtschaftszweig. Seit einigen Jahren sind sogar noch Kolonien im Süden zum EInflussgebiet der Advarier hinzugekommen. Neu Advaria ist eine Stadt an der Küste die halb von Regenwald umgeben ist, hier werden seltene Hölzer und Kräuter des Südens erwirtschaftet und nach Norden verschifft. Man sagt auch dass die Wilden dieser Gegend als Sklaven gehalten werden. Sulphuria ist der zweite Stützpunkt und bedeutend kleiner als Neu Advaria, er liegt an der schroffen Südküste der Schwefelwüste und dient dazu Expeditionen in das lebensfeindliche Plateau zu entsenden um die dortigen Bidenschätze zu kartieren und einen Abbau zu ermöglichen. Außer einigen schwarzhäutigen "Leibeigenen" und einer kleinen Garnison ist heir wenig los, da noch keine Expedition erfolg hatte und die Reichen investoren langsam das Interesse an diesem Vorhaben verlieren. Das Geschlecht der Advarier begründet sich nach der eigenen Familienchronik weit vor die Zeiten von Alarichs Eroberungen. Ihren Legenden zufolge wurde ihr Stammvater Athanios von Gott zum Herrscher erhoben, woraufhin dieser die Lande von Advaria in Besitz nahm und alle anderen Kulte und Religionen auslöschte. Stürzenbach Wappen: Silberne Libelle auf blauem Grund Weitere Zeichen: '' ''Reich: Grafschaft Stürzenbach, Feste Eisenstein ''Finkenstein'' Orden vom Auge Gottes Wappen: Schwarzes Auge über schwarzer Sanduhr auf weißem Grund Weitere Zeichen: Runen Reich: Garrand und Umland Neu-Ulst Wappen: Noch keines Weitere Zeichen: Brennendes Schwert Reich: Die brennenden Marschen Category:Geographica Category:Codex Personae Category:Ordae et Institutae